one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saruhiko Fushimi VS Blake Belladonna
Saruhiko Fushimi VS Blake Belladonna is the 6th battle of the 4th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Saruhiko from K Project and Blake from RWBY. Description Two Aura powered traitors meet in a battle of Blue VS Black! Which blade will gain victory: the sabre, or the katana? Battle Random warehouse in Vale, 9:00 PM Blake looked at the stranger who had approached her- he wore a police uniform and wielded a sword, and his eyes were filled with indifference. He was Saruhiko Fushimi- and he was not there to be friendly. "I've been ordered to arrest you for multiple charges of murder, kidnapping, assault, and many other offenses. This is your last chance to back down....." "Not a chance." coolly retorted Blake. "That isn't me anymore- I've turned away from the Fang. I'm not with them....." Saruhiko, ignoring the excuse, pulled out a radio and contacted his Captain, the Blue King Reisi Munakata. "Captain, do I have permission to use lethal force?" "Permission granted. Bring her in dead or alive." "So be it....." FIGHT! 60 Three knives streaked towards the Faunus from Saruhiko’s hand, glowing with an azure blue Aura, but were deflected by Gambol Shroud. The blades rebounded off the katana and clattered to the floor. Blake charged and created a clone to catch Saruhiko off guard, said clone was sliced in half after approaching, but Blake took the advantage, stopping to fire multiple pistol shots. Saruhiko dodged them and sliced the last bullet in half with his sword, then lunged and sliced at Blake’s skull. The former White Fang member blocked his sword with her sharpened scabbard, pressing against the Aura-covered saber. 50 Saruhiko used his free hand to grab a knife, covered it in Blue Aura, and attempted to stab Blake in the stomach- but Blake’s right hand blocked with Gambol Shroud’s katana. The struggle continued for two seconds, before both swordfighters broke free and jumped backwards, a good distance from each other. Saruhiko charged, now going for a straight stab with his sword. Blake dodged it and pressed the end of her pistol to Saruhiko’s head, in an attempt to blow his brains out with a single shot. Just in time, a second before the shot fired, Saruhiko moved his head out of the way and slashed Blake multiple times with his sword, the strikes being like those of a trained ninja- swift and deadly. Blake’s Aura, however, let her survive the barrage. 40 Blake created another clone, which appeared behind Saruhiko, but he destroyed it, giving Blake the chance to roll away. Blake spawned a clone once more, and both the real and illusion sprinted at Saruhiko, katanas extended to pierce through him. “That same trick won’t work on me……” Saruhiko attacked the real Blake with a throwing knife, but she jumped on the clone, causing it to vanish, and also propelling herself towards Saruhiko. Landing in front of the Blue Clansman, Blake attacked. Gambol Shroud’s dual blades repeatedly pecked at Saruhiko’s defenses, Blake’s swordsmanship pressured Saruhiko and slowly broke down his guard. 30 Blake created even more clones, another one spawning when one was destroyed, to overwhelm Saruhiko, but he defended all sides and landed a heavy strike on Blake, forcing her backwards. “My turn, you disgusting beast. Let’s see how well you do against THIS!” Saruhiko pulled out three knives, which glowed with the crimson Red Aura. He threw them at Blake, who attempted to create an ice wall using her Dust-enhanced Semblance, but the knives simply melted through them. Blake transformed Gambol Shroud into a pistol and fired three shots, hitting three more knives and breaking them in half. “You’re pretty overconfident.” said the Faunus, in a tone that was meant to provoke. “Shut up…” replied the annoyed Saruhiko. 20 Blake leaped at Saruhiko and made a vertical cut, which was blocked by a shield of Blue Aura. The scabbard soon followed, slashing at the neck, but Saruhiko jumped away and stabbed. Blake moved the scabbard, using it as a shield, but the saber pierced through it and almost impaled Blake’s neck. Saruhiko withdrew his sword from the impaled scabbard and blocked a katana slash, then retaliated. Six firm blows caught Blake off guard and forced her to keep her distance. 10 Blake fired even more pistol shots, the bullets aiming for Saruhiko’s vital spots. The clansman threw three of his knives on the floor, which created a barrier to block the bullets. Just as Blake began reloading, Saruhiko dashed forward, plucked two of his knives off the ground, and threw them, charged with the burning Red Aura. '' SCHRRRRK!'' The sound of steel impaling flesh could be heard, as Blake’s knees were impaled by the two knives. Saruhiko then threw a barrage of knives, six blades in total impaling Blake’s body and shoulder. The velocity behind the thrown weapons sent Blake into the air, a few feet off the ground- and Saruhiko ended the job with multiple sword swings, hacking Blake into multiple chunks. “Mission accomplished.” ' ' KO!  ''' '''This melee’s winner is……Saruhiko Fushimi! Trivia This is the 2nd time ShadowKaras has put a RWBY character against a K Project character. The first time was Nagare Hisui VS Cinder Fall Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees